The teams forage
by Clyeste
Summary: the team gets a new female recruit who Garcia knew from her highschool days
1. Chapter 1

Reid Point of view

"Wait what new person on the team, but why hotch?" i complained. i liked the team just the

way it was. hotch let out a sigh and then Garcia immediately came to the new-comers defense

"we had a cross school project in high school and she was super nice and very umm...

to the point."

"so is it like an another hotch?" Morgan asked jokingly

"what does that mean?" hotch asked

"yeah, she's kind of like him but improved and with a soul,heart and humor." said garcia

"what are you implying" said hotch

"heh, so we might just get along yet!" Emily said

"why won't anyone tell me anything!" hotch complained. Garcia and Morgan chuckled lightly

and then jj silenced the group. she began briefing the group. what would she be like i wonder. i begin

to drown out the others as i think. how would the team function how would she fit in? i probably looked

weird just staring off blankly. A loud ping came from hotch's pocket witch snapped me out of my gaze.

"Incoming, she just arrived at the airport lets go meet her." hotch said. i stood up and mindlessly

followed the others as i was to lost in my thoughts.

Clyeste Point of view

i stepped of the plain i felt a cold breeze run through my hair and blow it into my face. i brushed

the hair from out of my eyes and walked down to main area to grab my luggage. i remembered mine was the one

with the scarlet ribbon tied to it was mine. the ribbon i had gotten from when i went to a horror mansion

out in the middle of the woods. i still can't believe how real their costume's looked. i mean ive seen my

fair share of fake organs but those where some of the realist looking kidneys in the jar labeled "EJ's

Munchies time snackies." i wanted for a few minutes as the convener belt slowly crawled on. i finally saw

my bag so i quickly snatched it up at pulled it off. i had forgotten how heavy the bag was so i struggled

for a second or two then i was able to pick it up.i began to hum a catchy song called "Bullet by Hollywood

Undead" i was about to exit when i recognized a voice calling out my name. i walked in the direction to

see who it was and i immediately knew it was my old project buddy, Garcia. i put down my bag and ran to bear

hug hugged me back and we exchanged greetings.

"who are these gentleman?" i asked jokingly raising my eyebrows. all but 1 chuckled lightly then the

taller one who seems to constantly scowl says

"we have a case..."


	2. Chapter 2

*narrator p.o.v. at the scene*

"God please, Let us out of here!" the lady screamed pounding on the glass

she was sobbing her brown hair scrambled she pleaded and cried. a upset man who

had bags under his eyes approached her and set his hand on his back. she turned

around and hugged him still crying. the large man began to cry as well. on the other

side of the glass was a small kid. sitting strapped to a chair. his mouth was duck taped

he shared a similar physical appearance to the female. he slowly began to wake up his

eyes terrified as he looked left to right. a voice on the speaker clicked on.

"Attention attention time to play!" it sounded like a game show almost. the

woman turned around to look back at the small child. she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Now,get the question right and your boy will stay fine get it wrong and..."

a hand apeered from behind the child holding a couple gasped and the kid

noticed the knife and began to struggle tears starting to flow.

"So... Jessica Your up!" the speaker announced. she steeped forward trembling

and asked.

"How the hell do you know my name?" a light chuckle came from the speaker that

hung just above the glass. she looked up as if almost fearing the answer.

"Jessica, Jessica i have been watching you for a while" the voice said singsongly

"now, time to answer, Who is Dave Seeing behind your back?" the voice said,.

Jessica turned around to look at the man, Dave. fury filled her eyes and she brushed

her hair out from her eyes to get a good look at him.

"your cheating on me?" she spat. stepping closer and closer. the voice

coaxed her into her rage with words like "how unfaithful" and "how could he?"

Dave began to deny it but she spun around and looked directly at the speaker.

"WHO" she demanded. the voice chuckled. Dave began to plead for him not to

tell her. Jessica turned She got him.

"So its true huh, you lying bastard!" she yelled the voice came back on.

"With Alisa your boss." Fury can push many smart people to do bad things. a

small slot in the wall closer to the woman's side inside it had a gun. slowly she

walked over to the slot. her heels making a loud ring every step she took. her hand

placed right before the hesitated for a moment.

"why should you let him live, he cheated he lied." the voice said. she grabbed

the gun pulled back the hammer.

"no no no Honey you don't have to do this, this is what he wants, don't let

him win please honey." he pleaded. she continued to walk her head down. she looked up

only a few feet away from him now. she raised the gun and pointed it at his head.

"goodbye Dave." she pulled the trigger the bullet shot out and hit him. he fell

limp quickly.

"Splendid Splendid! now your son is safe!" the voice from the speaker chirped

she turned to face the glass. the knife moved from the young boys neck. his hands were

untied a small lightly colored wooden tray was placed in front of him on top silverware

and a hungry man meal. a similar meal was slid through a small slot that was in the large

heavy medal door. Jessica picked up the meal and cried as she ate.


End file.
